Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission
Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission is a card battle game in the Dragon Ball Series, which ports the gameplay of the Arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes for the Nintendo Switch and PC. Subpages *Unused Content Playable Characters The game released with 1,160 cards and 350 playable characters. Only cards from SDBH1 to UVM2 were included, though characters without standard cards can still be played as by creating a custom card for them and select cards from later sets have been released in free updates. *Beat *Goku (Teen) (Base, Great Ape) *Goku (Base, Kaioken, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan God, Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, Ultra Instinct -Sign-, Ultra Instinct, Super Saiyan (Berserk)) *Goku (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Golden Great Ape, Super Saiyan 4) *Goku (BR) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan) *Goku (Xeno) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) *Krillin (Teen) *Krillin *Master Roshi (Base, Full Power) *Tien *Chiaotzu *Yamcha *Yamcha (Reincarnation) *Piccolo (Base, Merged with Nail, Merged with Kami) *Gohan (Kid) (Base, Great Ape) *Gohan (Teen) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Gohan (Adult) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Potential Unleashed) *Great Saiyaman *Gohan (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 4) *Gohan (Future) (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Gohan (Xeno) *Vegeta (Kid) *Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Powerhouse, Super Saiyan 2, Prince of Destruction, Super Saiyan 3, Prince of Destruction Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan Blue Evolution) *Vegeta (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) *Vegeta (BR) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan God, Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan) *Vegeta (Xeno) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) *Trunks (Future) (Base, Super Saiyan, Powerhouse, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan Rage) *Trunks (Xeno) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Gohanks (Future) *Gohanks (EX) *Gohanks (Xeno) *Vegeks (Xeno) (Base, Super Saiyan) *Bulma *Bulma (BR) *Mr. Satan *Mr. Satan (GT) *Gotan *Videl *Great Saiyaman 2 *Goten (Base, Super Saiyan) *Goten (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan) *Goten (Xeno) *Trunks (Kid) (Base, Super Saiyan) *Trunks (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Mighty Mask (Base, Super Saiyan) *Gotenks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Gotenks (Adult) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) *Gotenks (Xeno), (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Vegito (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan) *Vegito (Xeno) (Base, Super Saiyan Kaioken, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) *Gogeta (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Golden Great Ape) *Gogeta (GT) (Super Saiyan 4) *Gogeta (BR) (SSGSS) *Gogeta (Xeno) (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) *Jaco *Bardock (Base, Great Ape, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 4) *Bardock (Xeno) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Bardock (BR) *Gine *Gine (BR) *Tora (Base, Great Ape) *Fasha *Borgos *Shugesh *King Vegeta (Base, Great Ape) *King Vegeta (BR) *King Vegeta (Xeno) *Pan (Kid) *Pan *Majuub *Pilaf Machine *Pirate Robot *Ninja Murasaki *Mercenary Tao (Base, Cyborg) *Master Shen *Kami *General Blue *King Piccolo (Base, Giant) *Raditz (Base, Great Ape, Super Saiyan 3) *Saibaman *Nappa (Base, Super Saiyan 3) *Nappa (Adult) *Nappa (BR) *Nail *Cui *Dodoria *Zarbon (Base, Transformed) *Guldo *Recoome *Burter *Jeice *Captain Ginyu *Frieza (1st Form, 2nd Form, 3rd Form, Final Form, Full Power) *Mecha Frieza *Frieza (Resurrected) (1st Form, Final Form, Golden, Angered) *Frieza (Xeno) *King Cold *King Cold (BR) *Android 19 *Android 16 *Android 17 *Android 18 *Cell (Imperfect, Android 17 Absorbed, Perfect, Powerhouse, Super Perfect) *Cell (Xeno) (Base, Cell X) *Cell Jr. *Grand Supreme Kai *North Supreme Kai *South Supreme Kai *West Supreme Kai *Supreme Kai *Kibito *Kibito Kai *Bibidi *Babidi *Spopovich *Yamu *Pui Pui *Dabura *Dabura (Xeno) (Base, Demon God) *Majin Buu *Mr. Buu *Evil Buu *Super Buu (Base, Piccolo Absorbed, Gotenks Absorbed, Gohan Absorbed, Giant) *Kid Buu (Base, South Supreme Kai Absorbed, Kibito Kai Absorbed, Babidi Absorbed) *Majin Buu (Xeno) (Base, Xeno Demon God Dabura Abs., Xeno Janemba Absorbed) *Garlic Jr. (Base, Transformed, King of Destruction) *Ginger *Nicky *Sansho *Spice *Vinegar *Mustard *Salt *Turles (Base, King of Destruction) *Turles (Xeno) (Base, Berserk) *Amond *Cacao *Daiz *Lakasei *Rasin *Lord Slug (Base, Giant Form, King of Destruction) *Lord Slug (Xeno) (Base, Super Giant Form) *Angila *Commander Zeeun *Medamatcha *Wings *Cooler (Base, Final Form, Golden) *Salza *Neiz *Metal Cooler *Metal Cooler Core *Android 13 (Base, Super, King of Destruction) *Android 14 *Android 15 *Paragus *Paragus (Xeno) *Paragus (BR) (Aged) *Broly (Base, Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, King of Destruction Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4, Super Saiyan 4 Full Power) *Dark Broly *Broly (BR) (Base, Fury) *Angol *Moah *Dr. Lychee *Hatchiyack (Base, Giant, Powered Up, King of Destruction) *Baby Hatchiyack *Bojack (Base, Transformed, King of Destruction) *Zangya *Bujin *Bido *Kogu *Pikkon (Base, Super) *Bio-Broly (Base, Giant) *Janemba (Giant, Super, King of Destruction) *Janemba (Clone) *Baby Janemba (Base, King of Destruction) *Janemba (Xeno) (Base, Evil Demon) *Tapion *Minotia *Hoi *Hirudegarn *Cardinal Mutchy *Mutchy *Dr. Myu *General Rilldo *Hyper Meta-Rilldo *Meta-Rilldo *Baby (Child Form) *Baby Vegeta (Base, Super 1, Super 2, Golden Great Ape) *Baby Trunks *Hell Fighter 17 *Super 17 (Base, Android Absorbed, Cell Absorbed, Android 18 Absorbed) *Haze Shenron *Naturon Shenron (Base, Super) *Rage Shenron (Base, Super) *Oceanus Shenron (Princess Oto, Shadow Dragon) *Eis Shenron *Nuova Shenron *Syn Shenron/Omega Shenron *Tarble *Avo *Cado *Aka *Beerus (Base, Rage) *Whis *Sorbet *Tagoma *Shisami *Champa *Botamo *Cabba (Base, Super Saiyan) *Frost (Final Form) *Magetta *Hit *Gowasu *Future Mai *Goku Black (Base, Super Saiyan Rosé) *Zamasu *Zamasu (Fused) (Base, Haloed, Mutated) *Bergamo *Heles *Iwne *Liquiir *Rumsshi *Jiren (Base, Full Power, Super Full Power) *Toppo (Base, God of Destruction Mode) *Dyspo *Ribrianne (Base, Giant) *Caulifla (Super Saiyan 2) *Kale (Base, Rampaging) *Kefla (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Ganos *Obuni *Anilaza *Katopesia *Neko Majin Mike *Neko Majin Mix *Neko Majin Z *Kuriza (Base, Final Form) *Supreme Kai of Time (Chronoa, Base, Time Power Unleashed) *Mira (Base, Berserk, Super Mira, Towa Absorbed) *Towa (Base, Dark, Demon Goddess) *Haru Haru *Shun Shun *Psi Devilman *Great Devilman *General Bon *Demigra (Base, Demon God, Final Form, Transcended) *Gravy (Base, Demon God) *Putine (Base, Demon Goddess) *Masked Saiyan (Base, Great Ape) *Black-Masked Saiyan *Dark-Masked King *King Vegeta (Xeno) *Mechikabura *Fu *Evil Saiyan *Android 21 *Lemo (BR) *Cheelai (BR) *Sealas *Great Saiyaman 3 *Ahms (Third Form) *Sealas (Fused) Non-Playable Bosses *Ahms (Second Form) *Android 21 (Transformed) *Captain Ginyu (Goku's Body) *Clone Cell *Clone Frieza *Clone Gohan *Clone Ginyu *Clone Goku *Clone Krillin *Clone Nappa *Clone Piccolo *Clone Trunks *Clone Vegeta *Clone Yamcha *Dark Shenron *Demon Realm Soldier *Reaper Soldier *Xeno Lord Slug (Super Giant) Cards List Story Mode Main Chapters *My Thrilling First Battle *Dragon Ball Heroes *An Anomaly?! The Saiyans Strike! *Hero Town in Danger! *An Unthinkable Appearance *Great Saiyaman 4 *Sealas Arrives! *Time to Train! Fight Against the Legendary Warriors *Legendary Super Saiyan Awakened! *Stop the Anomaly! A Helpful Friend from the Future *Increasing Allies, Increasing Strength *A Sudden Upset?! The Stunning Clash *Mysterious Anomaly? Mr. Satan Takes the Stage! *To the Tournament of Power! *The Menace of the Final Phase *An Ambition That Must Be Stopped! *Heroes! It's the Final Battle! Side Stories *Note's Adventure *Froze's Adventure *Kagyu's Adventure *Kabra's Adventure *Zen's Adventure *Nim's Adventure *Chamel's Adventure Arcade Mode Arcade Mode is a returning single-player mode, containing every major set of missions released for the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes between SDBH1 and UVM2. Custom cards cannot be used in this mode. *God of Destruction Beerus Saga *Golden Frieza Saga *God of Destruction Champa Saga *Fused Zamasu Saga *Demon Goddess Towa Saga *Cell X Saga *Super Bardock Saga *Dark Demon God Buu Saga *Universe Survival Saga: Prelude *Modern-Day Mayhem Saga *Advent of Mechikabura Saga *Universe Survival Saga: Gathering *Xeno Janemba Saga *Tournament of Power Saga *Super Namekian Saga *Dark Broly Saga *Tournament of Power Saga: Climax *Mechikabura Revival Saga *Surviving City Life Part 1 *Surviving City Life Part 2 *Tournament of Power: Final Chapter *Prison Planet Saga *Android 21 Saga: Activation Stages *Hero Town *Urban Area *Forest *Mountains *World Tournament *Urban Area - Destroyed *Mount Paozu *Frieza's Assault of Earth *Boss Stage A *Babidi's Spaceship *Time Nest *Prison Planet - Plains *Forest (Mechikabura's Ship Ver.) *Mountains (Mechikabura's Ship Ver.) *Mount Paozu (Mechikabura's Ship Ver.) *Hell *Battle Stadium *Super Giant Lord Slug *Demon Realm (Mechikabura's Tower Ver.) *Prison Planet - Slum *Universe 6 *Urban Area (Mechikabura's Ship Ver.) *Urban Area - Destroyed (Mechikabura's Ship Ver.) *Hyperbolic Time Chamber *The Scorching Hell *The Glacial Hell *Mechikabura's Tower - Midpoint *Prison Planet - The Scorching Hell *Cell X Stage *Mechikabura's Ship - Airborne *The Chaotic Hell *Tournament of Power *Mechikabura's Tower - Summit *Prison Planet - The Chaotic Hell *Prison Planet - Forest *Prison Planet - Mountains *Tokyo *Osaka *Hokkaido *Tree of Might *DB Inc. *Tournament of Power - Damaged *Android 21's Lab *Prison Planet - Boss Stage A *Planet Vegeta *Planet Vampa *Snowy Peak (Earth) *Space Story only *Unsettling Mountains *Unsettling The Ruined City *Unsettling Planet Namek *Unsettling Hero Town *Unsettling World Tournament *Unsettling Tournament of Power *Unsettling Universe 6 *Unsettling Hyperbolic Time Chamber Bosses Note - Only enemies from missions of Boss difficulty or above will appear on the list. Regular enemies (ie Saibamen) will only be counted if they are the primary targets. Story Mode - Main *Vegeta (Super Saiyan 3) *Frieza x7 *Frieza & Mecha Frieza & King Cold *Kid Buu *Sealas & Ahms (Second Form) *Xeno Goku & Xeno Vegeta *Broly (Super Saiyan 4) *Goku Black *Super Android 13 *Sealas & Ahms (Second Form) *Sealas & Ahms (Third Form) *Mr. Satan *Goku (Ultra Instinct) & Vegeta (SSGSS (Evolved)) & Beerus & Champa & Heles & Quitela & Belmod *Sealas (Fused) *Goku Black & Hit *Sealas (Fused) *Sealas (Fused) Story Mode - Another *Xeno Turles (Berserk) *Omega Shenron & Shroom *Xeno Lord Slug (Super Giant) *Towa & Mira & Masked Saiyan & Dark Broly *Supreme Kais *Android 21 & Demon God Dabura *Xeno King Vegeta & Salsa & Shroom Arcade Mode - Dark Empire Saga *Zarbon (Villainous Mode) & Dodoria (Villainous) *Xeno Frieza & Demon Goddess Towa *Demon Goddess Towa & Super Mira *Demon God Gravy *Xeno Cell *Demon Goddess Putine *Xeno Cell (Cell X) & Demon Goddess Putine *Demon God Dabura *Xeno Majin Buu *Demon God Dabura & Demon Goddess Towa *Dark Demon God Buu (Xeno Dabura absorbed) *Demon God Salsa *Dark-Masked King *Mechikabura, Dark-Masked King & Demon God Salsa *Xeno Turles *Xeno Turles (Rampaging) *Demon Goddess Towa, Demon God Gravy & Demon Goddess Putine *Xeno Janemba *Demon God Shroom *Demon Goddess Towa, Super Mira & Demon God Shroom *Xeno Janemba (Evil Demon) *Dark Demon God Buu (Xeno Janemba absorbed) *Demon God Salsa *Demon Goddess Towa, Super Mira & Demon God Salsa *Dark Demon God Buu (Xeno Janemba Abs.) & Xeno Lord Slug *Xeno Lord Slug (Super Giant) *Xeno Vegito (Super Saiyan Kaioken) *Demon Goddess Towa *Dark Broly *Mira (Towa Absorbed) *Dark Broly *Bardock (Super Saiyan) *Bardock (Super Saiyan 4) *Demon God Shroom *Demon Goddess Towa, Demon God Dabura, Super Mira & Demon God Demigra *Mira (Towa Absorbed), Demon God Dabura, Demon God Demigra, Demon Goddess Putine, Demon God Gravy, Demon God Salsa & Demon God Shroom *Dark Shenron, Mechikabura, Mira (Towa Absorbed) & Demon God Dabura *Xeno King Vegeta Super Attacks Shop *Absolute Release Ball *Acid *Almighty Hammer *Android Kick *Angol Shot *Angry Launcher *Assault Flash *Assault Rain *Atomic Flash *Atomic Kamehameha *Bad Lancer *Bad Ring Laser *Bad Strike *Beauty Trigger *Big Bang Attack *Big Bang Kamehameha *Bio Bomb *Bio Paralyze Beam *Black Kamehameha *Blades of Judgment *Blizzard Bomb *Boiling Fist *Bomber DX *Botamo Impact *Brave Gatling *Brave Sword Attack *Brutal Smash *Bull Tackle *Burning Attack *Burning Impact *Burning Kamehameha *Burning Slash *Buster Cannon *Change The Future *Chaos Ball *Chaos Wave *Charge *Circulating Cutter *Cosmic Attack *Crush Launcher *Crusher Ball *Danger Beam *Dark Blast Stinger *Dark Dead Punisher *Dark Death Ball *Dark Devil's Claw *Dark Dragon Beam *Dark Final Flash *Dark Kamehameha *Dark Kill Driver *Dark King Flash *Dark Rakshasa's Claw *Dark Rebellion Trigger *Dark Spirit *Dark Vanishing Ball *Darkness Blast Stinger *Darkness Final Flash *Darkness King Flash *Darkness Rebellion Trigger *Darkness Twin Meteor *Darkness Twin Star *Dastardly Impact *Dead Punisher *Deadly Metal Needle *Death Ball *Death Beam *Death Dance *Death Impact *Death Laser *Death Slicer *Death Wave *Demon Eye *Demon Force Wave *Demon Paralyze Beam *Destruction *Destructive Ray *Destructo-Disc *Destructo-Disc Barrage *Devilish Blade *Dirty Slash *Divine Dragon Orb *Divine Explosion *Divine Revelation *Dodon Ray *Dodoria Beam *Dore Grenade *Double Atomic Flash *Double Buster *Dragon Claw Dance *Dragon Final Flash *Dragon Fist *Dragon Kamehameha *Dragon Tackle *Dragon Tremor *Dynamite Kick *Eagle Kick *Electric Slime *Energy Drain *Energy Fist *Evil Comet *Evil Explosion *Evil Gravity *Evil Impact *Evil Quasar *Explosive Energy Cutter *F.F. Spark Cannon *Final Cannon *Final Excalibur *Final Explosion *Final Flash *Final Heat Phalanx *Final Hope Slash *Final Impact *Final Kamehameha *Final Revenger Cannon *Final Shine Attack *Finish Buster *Fist Cannonball *Flame Shower Breath *Flaming Bullet *Flaming Death Scythe *Flaming Shot *Freezing Eye *Frozen Fist *Full Charge Burning Attack *Full Charge Burning Slash *Full Charge Deadly Bomber *Full Charge Death Ball *Full Charge Final Flash *Full Charge Gigantic Omega *Full Charge Rebellion Edge *Full Charge Revenger Cannon *Full Power Headbutt *Full-Force Press *G.G. Atomic Blow *Galactic Buster *Galactic Patrol Gun *Galick Beam *Galick Blazer *Galick Cannon *Galick Gun *Galick Thrust *Gamma Burst Flash *Gemini Shot *Gigantic Cluster *Gigantic Destruction *Gigantic Massacre *Gigantic Meteor *Gigantic Omega *Gigantic Press *Gigantic Shout *Ginger Buster *God Final Flash *God Kamehameha *God of Destruction's Admonition *God of Destruction's Anger *God of Destruction's Banquet *God of Destruction's Cunning *God of Destruction's Discipline *God of Destruction's Gambit *God of Destruction's Ingenuity *God of Destruction's Mercy *God of Destruction's Punishment *God of Destruction's Rapture *God of Destruction's Rebuke *God Slicer *Godly Slash *Golden Death Ball *Golden Death Beam *Golden Supernova *Great Death Beam *Great Devilmite Beam *Guilty Flash *Heat Phalanx *Hell Blitz *Hell Breaker *Hell Gate Slasher *Hell Shock Cutter *Hell Flasher *Hell's Gate *Hunting Arrow *Hyper Masenko *Hyper Tornado *Icicle Illusion *Icicle Magic *Infinite Energy Zone *Innocence Cannon *Justice Eagle *Justice Flash *Juctice Kick *Kamehameha *Katopesia's Final Mission *Ki Blast Cannon *Kill Driver *King Blazer *Light Grenade *Lightning Sentence *Limit Breaker Kamehameba *Lozenge Blast *Madness Wand *Maiden Burst *Maiden Flash *Majin Beam *Masenko *Massive Catapult *Maximum Cannon *Maximum Masenko *Meteor Ball *Mighty God Shockwave *Milky Cannon *Minus Energy Power Ball *Minus Energy Zone *Moah Blast *Mustard Break *Neiz Bind Wave *Nekohameha *Neo Masenko *Ninja Mist Shuriken *Original Kamehameha *Overheat Magnetron *Peeler Storm *Photon Shot *Photon Wave *Planet Bomb *Point-Blank Galick Gun *Possibility Cannon *Power Blitz *Power Impact *Prelude to Destruction *Pretty Cannon *Psi Devilmite Beam *Psychic Blaze *Psychic Bomber *Psychic Eye *Psychokinesis *Rakshasa's Claw *Reaper Shot *Rebellion Edge *Rebellion Fang *Rebellion Hammer *Rebellion Trigger *Recoome Eraser Gun *Remote Serious Bomb *Requiem of Destruction *Resist Cannon *Revenge Blast *Revenge Death Ball *Revenger Cannon *Riot Javelin *Rising Shot *Rock Paper Scissors *Rolling Satan *S.S. Deadly Bomber *Sacred Light Barrage *Sacred Light Bullet *Salt Break *Salza Blade *Saturday Crash *Seasoning Arrow *Shining Slash *Shocking Death Ball *Shockwave *Silver Dragon Flash *Sniper Shot *Soaring Dragon Fist *Soldier Shot *Sonata of Purification *Soul Flame *Soul Punisher *Special Beam Cannon *Sphere of Destruction *Spirit Bomb *Spirit Excalibur *Spirit Sabre *Spirit Sword *Sugar Ignition *Super Black Kamehameha *Super Burning Kamehameha *Super Dragon Fist *Super Dragon Flash *Super Electric Strike *Super Explosive Wave *Super Kamehameha *Super Spirit Bomb *Super Ultra Burning Kamehameha *Super Wahaha no Ha *Supernova *Telekinesis *Temporal Judgment *Temporal Justice *Thunder Flash *Time Skip *Tri-Beam *Trick Shot *Tricky Tornado *Triple Death Beam *Turtle Style Last Resort *Twin Dragon Blast *Ultimate Heavenly Cannon *Ultimate Masenko *Ultimate Soaring Dragon Fist *Ultimate Time Skip *Ultra Big Bang Kamehameha *Ultra Instinct -Sign- *Unaju Fire *Unrelenting Barrage *Vanishing Ball *Victory Cannon *Vinegar Cannon *Violent God Slicer *Volcanic Bomb *Warp Kamehameha *Weekend *Whirlwind Attack *Whirlwind Blade *Wicked Wave *Wild Typhoon *Wolf Fang Fist *x10 God Kamehameha *x10 Kamehameha *x10 Warp Kamehameha *Z-Sword Slash Avatar-Exclusive *Death Ripper *Demon Burst *Energy Flash *Energy Wave *Godly Shockwave *Majin Punch *Mouth Cannon *Power Field Card-Exclusive *Berserk Dragon Fist *Boiling Burg *Crimson Scream *Darkness Eye Beam *Demon Whip *Disaster Claw *Dragon Kamehameha *Dragon Thunder *Hyper Drill Smash *Mad Planet's Roar *Phantom Beast Flame *Pilaf Missile *Ray Gun Blast *Shooting Knuckle *Shooting Star *Σ Sky Laser *Super Dark Rebellion Cannon *Super Flame Cannon *Super Galick Blaster *Super Galick Gun *Super Genome Ray *Super Gigantic Cannon *Super King Blaster *Super Rebellion Cannon *Super Revenger Cannon *Super Saturday Crash *Ultranova *Valiant Breath Updates *Big Bang God Kamehameha *Break Shot *Burst Impact *Energy Shot *EX Instinct Kamehameha *Galaxy Spirit Sword *Gigantic Burst *Inferno Bullet *Justice Slash *Lightbreaker Mad Dance *Skybreaker Dance *Super Big Bang Attack *Tri-Shot *Ultimate God Kamehameha *Volley Blast Unusable *Dark Ruination Orb *Super Tech Gatling Abilities *25th V Ability *A Hero Saves the Day *A Mysterious Android *A Power to Surpass Even the Gods *A Prince Past Limits *A Prince to Surpass the Gods *A Sign of the End *A Technical Strategy *Aesthetic Obsession *Aid from Gohan *Alluring Warrioress *Almost Free *Amazing Supreme Kai *Ambitious General Bon *Ambitious Prince *Aqua Mist *Aquatic Guardsman *Arale-chan Returns *Archenemy Tag Team *Armored Squadron Leader *Ascended Strength *Assassin Ambush *Assist from Goten *Aura of Enmity *Auto-Repair *Awe-Inspiring Super Saiyan 3 *Back from the Brink *Bad Ring Laser *Barbarous Bio-Warrior *Bardock's Comrade *Bardock's Potential *Bared Fighting Instinct *Barrier of Friendship *Battle of Battles *Battle of Titans *Battle-Hardened Body *Battle-Ready God *Bergamo the Crusher *Best in the West *Beyond Godhood *Big and Bendable *Bind *Bio Bomb *Bio-Android from Beyond *Blinding Speed *Blue Hurricane *Body Change *Bonds of Matrimony *Boundless Curiosity *Brainwashed Bruiser *Brainwashed Brutality *Brave Fusion Warrior *Breaker of Worlds *Brilliant Demon God Salsa *Brimming Power *Bringer of Despair *Bringer of Ruination *Brotherly Bond *Brotherly Combo *Brutal Smash *Bull Tackle *Bulma in Trouble *Calamitous King *Call for Help *Calm Judgment *Captain of Cool *Captain's Class *Cat's Paw *Cell's Second Coming *Challenge to a Powerful Foe *Champa's Aide *Cheap Shot *Child of Destiny *Chilled's Henchmen *Chilling Stare *Chosen Warriors *Clan of Terror *Clash of Fate *Clash of Rivals *Clear Mind *Clear Orders *Clever Majin *Cold Killer *Cold-Blooded Prince *Collected Fusion Warrior *Combating Crisis *Combined Power *Comeback Chance *Composed Command *Comrades-in-Arms *Concealed Threat *Conserve Strength *Conspirator *Control Ring *Cool Gaze *Cosmic Sight *Counterstrike Imminent *Counterstrike Portent *Cowardly but Perceptive *Crane School Secrets *Craving Combat *Critical Drain *Cruel Assault *Cruel Demon King *Cyborg *Cyborg Science *Dad's in Trouble *Damaging Damsel *Dark Aura *Dark Broly's Ultra Super Power *Dark Dragon Ball Merge *Dark Empire's Grim Reaper *Dark King Vegeta *Dark Mask's Dread *Dark Mask's Influence *Dark Power Attained *Defense Orders *Defensive Stance *Demon Assault *Demon God's Curse *Demon God's Mastery *Demon King's Full Power *Demon Realm King *Demon Realm King's Power *Demon Realm Scientist *Demon Ruler of the Dark *Demon Subdued *Demon Whip *Demonic Destroyer *Demonic Lunacy *Demonic Obsession *Demonic Super Saiyan 4 *Demon's Roar *Destron Gas Antidote *Destron Gas Device *Destroyer of All *Determined Rebel *Devilish Strategy *Devil's Luck *Disable Hex *Distorted Justice *Distorter of History *Distress Call *Diversion *Divine Healing Factor *Divine Mercy *Divine Power *Divine Salvation *Do or Die *Double-Edged Superpower *Dreams of World Domination *Duel of Legends *Duty to All *Dyspo, Sonic Warrior *Early Memories *Earth's Strongest *Efficient Tactics *Elder Kai's Ritual *Electric Assault *Electric Shock *Electric Whip *Elite Saiyan *Emergency Senzu *Emperor of Terror *Emperor of the Cosmos *Emperor Revived *Emperor's Aura *Emperor's Reign *Enchantments of a Scientist *Encroaching Evil *Enduring Fighter's Spirit *Enduring Strength *Energy Absorption *Energy Breaker *Energy Charge *Energy Eater *Energy Siphon *Enraged Prince *Eternal Challenger *Eternal Fusion Warrior *Evil Containment Wave *Evil Half *Evil Ideology *Evil Onslaught *Evil United *Evil Wizard *Evildoers, Beware! *Evolved Android *Evolving Super Warrior *Extreme Battle *Facing the Unknown *Fair Player *Faith in Friends *Fearless Fusion Warrior *Fearsome Father and Son *Fearsome King *Feint *Fierce Blow *Fierce Deity *Fierce Foe Revived *Fierce Pressure *Fierce Stare-Down *Fighting Deity *Fighting Sense *Final Battle *Final Hope *Final Kamehameha *Final Offense *Final Spirit Bomb *First of the Frieza Race *First-Class Assassin *Fists of Justice *Flying Formation *For the Future *Forbidden Super Magic *Forced Loyalty *Frenzied Super Warrior *Friend in Need *Friend of Zen-Oh *Friendly Duo *Friends First *Friends in Fighting *Frieza Clan's Intrigue *From Demon King to Demon God *Frozen Fist *Fruit of the Tree of Might *Fruits of Discipline *Fruits of Practice *Full Force Goten *Full Ki Release *Full-Power Kamehameha *Furious Charge *Fusion Fighter's Ferocity *Fusion Warrior Awakened *Fusion Warrior from Beyond *Fusion Warrior without Equal *Fusion Warrior's Confidence *Future Fusion Warrior *Galactic Ruffian *Gentle Majin *Ghost Warrior *Gift of Affection *Glass Heart *God of Destruction *God of Destruction's Attendant *Godhood Achieved *Godly Composure *Godly Protection *Godly Resolve *Godly Skill *Godly Vigor *Godly Whim *Gohan's Whistling *Goku Termination Program *Goku's Challenge *Goku's Ultra Super Power *Golden Vengeance *Golden Warrior *Graceful Assassin *Grand Supreme Kai's Mercy *Greedy Majin *Grim Reaper of Justice *Growing Prowess *Growing Strength *Guard Up *Guardian of the Earth *Guru's Gift *Gutsy Grandpa *Hail, Cooler! *Hail, Frieza! *Hardy Warrior *Haru Haru's Rampage *Hatred Amplifier *Hatred Hoarder *Hatred Incarnate *Heart of Evil *Heartless Demon King *Hellish Adversary *Hellish Miasma *Helping Hand *Here to Defeat You *Hero of Planet Konats *Hero on the Scene! *Heroic Role Model *Hero's Code *Hero's Ocarina *Hidden Potential Tapped *Hidden Prowess *High Spirits *High Voltage *Highly Hittable Hero *Honed Mind *Honed Physicality *Hope for the Future *Hopes of a New Empire *Hot-Blooded Prince *Hungry Hulk *Icy Gaze *Immortal Body *Imprisoned Hope *Impulsive Destroyer *Incalculable Power *Incarnation of Evil *Incensed Demon *Indomitable Warrior *Infinite Energy Reactor *Infinite Energy Reactor x2 *Inner Eye *Innocent and Hazardous *Intense Focus *Invincible Golden Warrior *Invincible Super Warrior *Iron Obssession *Iron Stance *Iron Will *It's Up to Goku *Jackie Chun's Teachings *Juvenile Innocence *Ki Feint *Killer Instinct *Lazy God of Destruction *Legendary Hero *Limitless Super Warrior *Limit-Testing Saiyan *L-Lord Frieza! *Lofty Ideals *Lofty Super Saiyan 4 *Lone Femme Fatale *Lone Warrior *Long Slumber *Looming Makyo Star *Loyalty to the Red Ribbon Army *Luud Cult *Machine Mutant *Mad Freak *Mad Warrior *Magic Meets Science *Maiden at Heart *Majin Menace *Majin Tyrant *Makyan Malice *Makyan Potential *Makyan Power *Malicious Power *Manipulating Mask *Martial Artist's Spirit *Martial Machine *Martial Marionette *Martial Mastery *Mask Power Mastered *Masked Demon *Masked Warrior *Master of Disguise *Master of Malice *Master Roshi Special *Master Roshi's Teachings *Mecha Monarch *Medas *Meek Villain *Men of the Force *Menacing Super Saiyan 4 *Metal Cooler Core *Metal Form *Might and Magic *Mighty Demon God *Mighty Fusion Warrior *Mighty Majin *Mighty Saiyan Warrior *Mighty Supreme Kai *Minotia's Ocarina *Minus Energy Zone *Miracle Finisher *Miracle of Friendship *Mira's Ultra Super Power *Mortal Charge *Mortal Offense *Much-Needed Support *Namekian Might *Natural Gifts *Negative Energy Mist *Negative Energy Resonance *Nerves of Steel *New Battle Armor *New Model Scouter *Nihilistic Warrior *Oh, My Kami *Old Model Scouter *Omen of Ruin *Opportunity to Obstruct *Optimistic Super Warrior *Order Lackeys *Outstanding Assist *Outstrategize *Overflowing Fighting Spirit *Overflowing Fury *Overwhelming Super Warrior *Pact with Nail *Pan's Tears *Paparapapa Magic *Parallel World *Parasite *Passionate Super Saiyan 4 *Pawn of the Mask *Peculiar Warrior *Perfect Android *Perfect Body *Perfect Chance *Perfect Xenobody *Pilaf's Victory Plan *Pilfered Power *Pinnacle of Power *Planned Passivity *Plotting Parent *Power Beyond Power *Power Incarnate *Power of Friendship *Power of One *Power of the Dark Mask *Power of the Mask *Power Release *Power Reserve *Power Sync *Power to Protect *Power to Resist *Power Up *Powerful Prince *Prankster *Prayers of All *Prepared Prince *Pride Trooper Warrior *Prince Awakened *Princely Pride *Programmed Assassin *Prologue to Vengeance *Protector of Time *Proud Warrior *Psychic Power *Pure and Just *Pure Evil *Raditz Awakened *Raditz's Scouter *Raging Super Warrior *Ready for Combat *Ready to Strike Back *Rebellious Super Saiyan 4 *Red Magma *Regeneration *Reinvigorate *Resilient Body *Rivalry with Goku *Rocket Propulsion *Royal Aide *Royal Grudge *Royal Nature Reserve Ranger *Ruler of Wind and Air *Ruthless Overseer *Ruthless Tactician *Saiyan Essence *Saiyan Fighting Instinct *Saiyan Fighting Race *Saiyan God *Saiyan Grit *Saiyan Guardian of Earth *Saiyan Potential *Saiyan Pride *Saiyan Solidarity *Savage Shield *Savage Spirit *Savior of Legend *Saw It Coming *Scholar's Calculation *Search System *Seeker of Strength *Selfless Shield *Self-Repair *Sensing Danger *Senzu Assistance *Senzu Sliver *Senzu Surprise *Sharing Senzu *Sharpshooter *Shout of Support *Show of Might *Shun Shun's Strategy *Sideline Support *Sign of Limitless Potential *Silent Ferocity *Silent Fury *Silver Warrior *Sincere Supreme Kai *Sinister Ploy *Sinister Swordsman *Sisterly Saiyan *Skilled General *Soaring Combat Prowess *Solid Assist *Solid Battle Plan *Solid Defense *Solid Friendship *Solitary Showdown *Son of the Demon King *Sonic Assassin *Sound Strategy *Space's Greatest Brilliance *Space's Strongest Clan *Spell of Calamity *Spousal Combo *Steadfast Sense of Justice *Stealth *Stolen Saiyan Power *Strength Unleashed *Strike of Friendship *Strong and Silent *Strong Under Adversity *Strong Will *Strongest of the Strong *Strongest Shadow Dragon *Strongest Super Warrior *Subjugated *Super Ability *Super Armor *Super Barrier *Super Body Slam *Super Elite Pose *Super Guard Up *Super Power Up *Super Saiyan Awakening *Super Saiyan Kaioken *Super Science Smarts *Super V Ability *Superpowered Recoil *Supersonic Strike *Support Fire *Supportive Saiyan *Supreme Immortal Deity *Supreme Kai of Time's Blessing *Supreme Kai of Time's Protection *Supreme Kai Swordsman *Supreme Kai's Healing *Supreme Kai's Reproval *Supreme Kai's Valor *Surefire Victory *Surging Power *Surprise Maneuver *Surviving City Life *Sword of Rebellion *Swordsman from the Future *Sympathizer *Systems Hack *Tambourine Tamper *Telepathy *Temporal Do-Over *Terror of the Mask *The Blue Saiyan *The Dragon Balls are Mine *The Most Malicious of Majin *Thirst for Strength *Time Patrol *Titanic Clash *Tomboy *Torrential Magic *Total Confidence *Tough as Nails *Transmit Battle Data *Tree of Might's Energy *Trigger of Rebellion *True Power *True Savior *True Strength *Trusty Ally *Trusty Teammates *Tuffle Cosmic Conquest *Tuffle King *Tuffle Retribution *Tuffle Vengeance *Turles Crusher Corps *Turning the Tables *Turtle Hermit's Teachings *Turtle School Secrets *Twin Tag Team *Twisted Teacher *Ultimate Ability *Ultimate Fusion Warrior *Ultimate Guard Up *Ultimate Kamehameha *Ultimate Parasite *Ultimate Power Up *Ultimate Skill Mastered *Ultimate Super Saiyan *Ultimate Super Saiyan 4 *Ultimate Warrior *Ultra Divine Water *Ultra Super Ability *Unbreakable Spirit *Unbreakable Will *Unbridled Super Saiyan 4 *Unfathomable Power *Unfettered Growth *Unhinged Super Warrior *Unhoned Technique *Universe 1 God of Destruction *Universe 10 God of Destruction *Universe 11 Angel *Universe 11 God of Destruction *Universe 12 God of Destruction *Universe 2 God of Destruction *Universe 3 God of Destruction *Universe 3 Policeman *Universe 4 God of Destruction *Universe 5 God of Destruction *Universe 6 Fusion Warrior *Universe 6 God of Destruction *Universe 6 Living Legend *Universe 6 Strongman *Universe 6 Super Warrior *Universe 7 Champion *Universe 7 God of Destruction *Universe 7 Super Warrior *Universe 8 God of Destruction *Universe 9 God of Destruction *Universe Survival *Unparalleled Power *Unruly Majin *Unwavering Will *Upgraded Control Ring *Upholder of Justice *Utter Obssession *V Ability *Valiant Earthling *Valiant Warrior *Vast Knowledge *Vendetta *Vernier Rockets *Villain of the Wasteland *Wandering Super Warrior *Warrior Awakened *Warrior of the Black Mask *Warrior of the Dark Mask *Warrior Prince *Warriors Allied *Warrior's Pride *Warrior's Spirit *While They're Down *Whistle *World Champion *World Tournament Dreams *Worst in the Universe *Xeno Fusion Warrior *Xeno Hatred *Xeno Majin *Xeno Messenger *Xeno Saiyan *Xeno Super Namekian *Xeno Super Warrior *Xeno World-Breaker *Young Again Trivia *The files of the game contain the assets for almost every character present in the arcade at the time of World Mission's development, including the characters (such as the Majin variants of the movie henchmen, the different coloured Bio-Men and the added Super Shadow Dragons) that weren't used in World Mission. The only exceptions to this are Luffy and God Broly, as their assets were almost completely removed from the files sometime after the World Mission's release. Links *Steam Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Games Category:Dragon Ball Games Category:Switch Games Category:PC Games Category:2019 Games